narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ōnoki
}} Ōnoki (オオノキ, Ōnoki) jest Trzecim Tsuchikage (三代 目 土 影, Sandaime Tsuchikage), i przywódcą Iwagakure. Nazywają go Ōnoki Dwóch Alternatyw (両天秤のオオノキ, Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki). Jest najstarszym Kage na Szczycie. Dawniej szkolił Deidarę który jeszcze zamieszkiwał Iwagakure. Wygląd Ōnoki Ryotenbin to łysiejący starzec z bardzo dużą, okrągłą głową. Jego cechami charakterystycznymi, oprócz bulwiastego nosa, są jeszcze siwe wąsy, trójkątna broda i grube brwi. Choć czubek głowy jest kompletnie łysy, na jej tyle nosi coś na kształt tradycyjnego kucyka samurajów związanego żółtą wstążką. Jest najniższym i najstarszym z pięciu wielkich Kage. Choć wielu wypomina mu wiek, starzec nie ma zamiaru ustąpić. W związku z ogromem lat, cierpi na liczne schorzenia. Nieustannie dokuczają mu plecy (objawia się to zwłaszcza przy gwałtownych ruchach Ōnokiego ). Oprócz przepisowego nakrycia głowy Kage, na standardową kamizelkę Iwa Gakure zakłada rodzaj płaszcza rozciętego na cztery części z wysokim kołnierzem. Na nogach, w przeciwieństwie do reszty, ma skarpety i klapki. Osobowość thumb|left|Ōnoki ma problem z plecami. Ōnoki jest bardzo dumnym i upartym człowiekiem, który, w przeciwieństwie do Trzeciego Hokage, mimo podeszłego wieku, nie ma zamiaru ustąpić ze stołka przywódcy wioski. Początkowo jawi się jako nieprzyjemny i gruboskórny mężczyzna, wyznający stare, niepraktyczne zasady. Nie uznaje Gaary za równoprawnego Kage ze względu na jego młody wiek. Liczy się dla niego dobro jego wioski, reszta może zniknąć. Podczas konferencji Kage wychodzi na jaw, że najprawdopodobniej korzystał z usług Akatsuki w przeszłości. Nie zgadza się z Raikage, ich dwie, dominujące osobowości na początku nie mogą dojść do porozumienia. Jednakże, pod wpływem sytuacji, przyłącza się do Sojuszu, wnosząc doświadczenie po walce z Madarą Uchihą i podporę militarną. W drodze powrotnej jego wnuczka wyraża zdziwienie na temat zachowania swojego dziadka, jednak ten odpowiedział, że pamięta czasy kiedy był młody i zdolny do działania ( aluzja do słów Gaary). Po powrocie Tsunade na stanowisko Hokage i spotkaniu w Kumo, przekomarza się z nią. Mimo swoich wad, prezentuje się jako pozytywna i zabawna postać. Za wszelką cenę chce udowodnić, że jest silniejszy od Gaary i nadal przydatny, dlatego zgłasza się do ochrony żółwiej wyspy, nie zważając na prośby Kazekage. Podczas działań wojennych ukazuje się przemiana starego Tsuchikage. W rozmowie ze swoim mentorem pokazuje, że nie zależy mu przede wszystkim na swoim, prywatnym celu, ale dobru ogółu. Mimo początkowej niechęci do młodego Gaary, dwóm przywódcom udaje się stworzyć sprawną współpracę. Razem, przy pomocy Naruto, pokonują ożywionego Tsuchikage. Umiejętności Pomimo swojego wieku wykazuje zarówno wielką wiedzę jak i umiejętności. Po raz pierwszy ukazał swoje zdolności w trakcie ataku Sasuke na miejsce zebrania Kage, sprawnie wyswobadzając się z więzów białego Zetsu. Jinton thumb|Ōnoki używa jednej z technik elementu pyłu. Trzeci Tsuchikage potrafi zapanować nad trzema elementami, Ziemi, Ognia i Powietrza. Jego Kekkei Gekai to kombinacja tych trzech "pierwiastków" - Pył. Według Akatsuchiego daje to Oonokiemu niewyobrażalną siłę rażenia, zdolną zniszczyć żółwią wyspę, na której trenuje Naruto. Do tej pory pokazał tylko dwie techniki z arsenału swego Kekkei Genkai (jedna, podczas walki z Deidarą nienazwana). Techniki te przypominają przestrzenne bryły geometryczne zdolne zniszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze. Zdolność latania thumb|left|Ōnoki unosi żółwią wyspę. Okazało się, że Ōnoki potrafi latać. Przypuszczalnie nie jest to Kekkei Gekai, ponieważ Tsuchikage jest w stanie przekazać tą zdolność swoim ochroniarzom. Pozwala mu ona na pokonywanie znacznych odległości w standardowo krótkim czasie, porusza się szybciej od latających rzeźb Deidary. Mimo swojego wieku i gabarytów mógł za pomocą techniki unieść żółwią wyspę. Wiąże się to jednak z bólem jego pleców. Element Ziemi thumb|Ōnoki zamienia klona białego Zetsu w kamień. Ōnoki, oprócz elementu pyłu potrafi posługiwać się trzema składowymi pierwiastkami -ogniem, ziemią i wiatrem. O ile zdolność latania można uznać za technikę elementu wiatru, o tyle stary shinobi ukazał prawdziwe mistrzostwo w używaniu technik ziemi. Tsuchikage potrafi tworzyć ziemne klony (Iwa Bunshin), a także, podobnie jak jego syn/szwagier częściowo zmieniać i utwardzać ciało (Doton: Kengan no Jutsu). Starzec posiadł użyteczną technikę, dzięki której może zneutralizować każdego wroga - Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu. Część Druga Szczyt Kage Po raz pierwszy widzimy go w mandze jak wyrusza razem ze swoją eskortą na spotkanie 5 Kage. Reszta mieszkańców zachęca go by pokazał jak silna jest Iwa będąc zdecydowanym i upartym. Nie zgadza się by inni nieśli jego bagthumb|left|Szczyt Pięciu Kage.aż co kończy się wielkim bólem pleców. Na zebraniu kage jest zażenowany tym że Akatsuki z taką łatwością pozbawiła wiosek ich Jinchūriki. Dowiadujemy się także że Iwagakure w przeszłości korzystała z usług Akatsuki przez Ōnoki przestaje być wiarygodną osobą na pozycję lidera Sojuszu Shinobi zaproponowanego przez Mifune. Denerwuje go postawa Gaary, uważa go za niedoświadczonego i pochopnego chłopaka, który powinien siedzieć cicho, jednak Kazekage nie pozostaje mu dłużny i odcina się zarzucając starcowi brak wiary. Gdy Zetsu ujawnia obecność Sasuke Raikage raptownie wyrusza na jego poszukiwanie, co Ōnoki komentuje przypominając sobie jego podobne postawy w dzieciństwie. Gdy w pokoju zebrania pojawia się młody Uchiha pozwala on Mei Terumi (obecna Mizukage) walczyć z Sasuke. Gdy udaje mu się uniknąć jej ataków próbuje się wycofać. Tsuchikage widząc thumb|Ōnoki próbuje zgładzić Uchihę.wycieńczonego Uchihe postanawia się go pozbyć, deklamując, że nie ma żadnej urazy do niego, jednak świat shinobi chce jego śmierci i atakuje go swoją potężną techniką używając swej unikalnej natury chakry Jinton. Przed śmiercią ratuje Sasuke Tobi przenosząc go do innego wymiaru. Razem z innymi Kage nie zgadza się z planami Tobi'ego co zapoczątkowuje Czwartą Wielką Wojnę shinobi. Ōnoki, Gaara, Mifune, Mei Terumī, i A zgadzają się zawrzeć sojusz przeciwko Akatsuki i zgadzając się z Mifune wybierają na lidera koalicji Raikage. Nie mając zaufania do Danzou, postanawiają wyznaczyć na przedstawiciela Konohy Kakashiego Hatake. Przyboczni Ōnokiego są zdziwieni jego postawą mając w pamięci jego upór i walkę jedynie o własne interesy. Wyjaśnia on im, niejako pod wpływem krytyki Gaary, że przypomniał sobie kim był zanim stał się taką osobą. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi thumb|left|Spotkanie Szefów Sojuszu Shinobi.Po powrocie do wioski, Ōnoki został poinformowany, że Daimyō Kraju Ziemi zatwierdziła utworzenie Sił Sojuszniczych Shinobi. Trzy dni później odbył podróż do Kumogakure aby uczestniczyć w posiedzeniu, zwołanym przez Raikage, był eskortowany przez innego ochroniarza. Pytał o zdrowie Tsunade i zasugerował, że być może powinna skorzystać z okazji i przekazać pozycje Hokage komuś młodszemu. Odparła, że jest starym hipokrytą, gdyż jest od niej o wiele starszy. Wkrótce potem spytał, gdzie byłyby ukrywane jinchūriki oraz wyjaśnił Tsunade, że wprowadzenie ich w pierwszą linię byłoby niebezpieczne, ponieważ są one celem wroga w wojnie. Niezależnie od jej wściekłości, Ōnoki powiedział jej "Bezczelna Ślimacza Księżniczka" co świadczy o jej energii do działania. thumb|Ōnoki niszczy małże Drugiego Mizukage. Podczas działań wojennych dołącza do młodego Kazekage, by wesprzeć go w walce z ożywionymi przywódcami wioski. Najpierw pokonują ojca Gaary, a następnie stają do walki z niewidzialnym z Iwagakure. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie przybycie Naruto, staremu Tsuchikage skończyłaby się chakra. Jego wycieńczenie widać podczas walki z Drugim Mizukage, kiedy zostaje uratowany przez podmianę ciała. Wcześniej jednak udaje mu się zniszczyć małża, którego opary sprowadzały genjutsu na całe pole bitwy. Cytaty * "Ty ... ty idioto, myślisz że kim ja jestem!? Jam jest Tsuchikage, postrach znany jako Ōnoki Filar Skały z Iwagakure !!" * "...To chyba lepsze niż przegrać wojnę, jak przypuszczam... dodatkowo, jeśli zniknie świat shinobi, gdzie będę się mógł z tobą bić......? '' * ''"...Ponieważ przypomniałem sobie...kim byłem zanim stałem się starym, upartym człowiekiem." * "Deidara...mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś...jaki mogę być straszny" Kategoria:Shinobi Skały Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kage